Thana//Stories
Hi! These are some stories or fanfictions I wrote about Thana that were on my computer. Some of them are really old, others are pretty new and unfinished! Let me know in the comments if you want me to add to these stories or make more of them! -------'I randomly wrote this one, Enjoy!' "Blaze what the hell are you doing?!" "Where is Thana?!?" The voices were jumbled up, She was dazed and confused, not recognizing familiar voices. She then put her head back on the moss, the faint, dry taste of blood in her mouth. She closed her eyes. '-' "Don't want you getting a dry throat now, would we?" Thana tried to speak, but her voice was a crackly gasp. "Drink..." A familiar figure squeezed a soaked piece of moss, containing water into her mouth. "Rest well" She moved her paw to reach out to the figure but she was boarded to a plank of wood standing vertically. Her head fell back as she started to drift off again '-' Thana woke up and groaned. "Ahhh, Now come to me, child." Thana adjusted her eyes to the cave. "You seek power." Thana shivered, slumping back onto the plank "You are scared." Thana stared blankly "Admit it, Admit it." Thana sat, silently. "Admit it child!" "No...." Was the cold, lone single answer. The figure charged at her, ramming her forcefully back onto the plank.The figure held her head back. Thana was too weak to defend, so she went limp in the figures paws. In the paw of the figure was one little red berry. Thana watched as her eyes flickered and her demonic grin spread across her face. "Goodnight." - She woke shivering on the cold floor. Paws stiff as stone and the dry bitter taste of blood and berries in her mouth. The mixture of the two was unpleasant and she desired to wash the taste out. "Alive?" "Barely" She croaked as the figure in the darkness began to bellow with laughter. "Ahhh, Your a funny one" The figure stepped into the light and Thana squinted to see. Blaze. - "Why do you have to torture me?!" ------- This was a completely random one. It's unfinished but I will finish it soon! The darkness was falling, Brightwater looked down, meters and meters of darkness. Great. Her claws were slipping from the edge, she let out another yowl for help. Suddenly hear a thud of paws and a skid. She mouthed the words 'Help me' but no response. The canine instead stepped on her paw, making her loose her grip. Brightwater closed her eyes ready for a plunge into complete darkness, instead, she'd been hauled up onto stable grounds. "Gotcha there." "Who are you?" "I'm Thana." "Oh, I'm Brightwater" "What a ridiculous name! I'll call you Bright." "Thank you for saving me, I will do anything for you in return." "Anything?" "Anything." Bright confirmed. "Well, I have a few cats for you to murder." Bright's face was pale with shock "I'm kiddin' idiot!" Bright sighed with relief, she wasn't twisted and dark like this strange cat. I will add to this one in a bit ------- This was my second stories I made (Its my favorite one :D ) Thana was walking along the beach, she breathed in the salty air. It was dark and only light was the sky above guiding her. the sand crunched under her paws and the beach stretched for miles. She felt something beneath her paws, she looked down. A shell. It was pretty and shimmery. She smiled and tossed it into the water. She continued to walk along, the beach. She scooped up a bit of sand, then watched all the little grains of sand crumble out of hand. Suddenly, she saw a figure walking along the beach coming toward her. It must be someone else enjoying the beautiful scenery. ''They were very far away and camouflaged in the distance with the darkness. When they got a bit closer she realized they had an achromic gray pelt and a white underbelly, ruby eyes. They almost looked as if they were walking towards her, but Thana knew they must be walking past. When they got a bit closer she realized their pelage was badly torn and ragged and matted, with every agonizing pawstep their blood stained the sand. Thana was scared, she heard them rasp something. "Help..." Thana turned around and sprinted away. She was having flashbacks of the figure. Bloody and matted, ragged. She kept picturing the figures eyes, innocent and helpless. It sent horrible chills down her spin. When Thana got back, she developed a fear of water and couldn't sleep that night, every time she closed her eyes she saw and thought of the figure. Each time she pictures their eyes it felt like they were burning holes in her heart. Thana didn't sleep for a few nights. She regularly took thyme, which helped sooth her mind for a bit, but when she woke up the memory would haunt her again. Eventually, after a month she had peaceful nights, but every now and then the memory would grab her brain and thrash the pictures around. After much convincing, Thana was convinced by Silver to go to the beach again. They both walked along the beach, casually talking. Each time Thana felt a shell under her paws it mad her jump, and shiver as the memories played back. After a few nights of them both walking together, Thana got over her fear. One night Thana went alone... She walked along the beach until she saw a cliff, she ventured up the sandy cliff. Once she was at the top she stood there, looking at the view. She felt like the king of the world, watching the waves lap at the beaches tips. She took a pace forward but slipped, falling off the cliff into sharp rocks beneath. Thana woke tried to get up but failed, she had broken a back leg and her fur was bloody tattered and matted. As she walked in agony her blood stained the sand. She dragged herself along the beach. She has dragged herself miles, until she saw a figure along the beach, a figure, her only hope. When she walked towards it, she realized it had an achromic gray pelt and a white underbelly, ruby eyes, a bit like her. When she walked closer, she could clearly see the figure, she rasped one, one single cold lone word... "Help..." The figure looked startled and turned around and sprinted away. Thana's hope faded as she collapsed onto the ground, her blood cascade out of her as she lay like a road kill on an edge of a road. She then gave up and closed her eyes. '- ''' The seagull swooped down from its tree hungrily. It saw a limp grey body of a cat curled up on the shore. It pecked at its wounds, lifted up its head to swallow and let out a call. Other seagulls emerged from the trees, ecstatic and happy with their find. -------Blaze woke up cold, she was never usually cold, after all, she was a demon. The wind swept into her fur, ruffling it. Usually her mate, Dustclaw would keep her warm, but she couldn't feel his warm, slender body beside her, instead, it was lumped by the corner, and was so each day. Blaze wanted answers, and she wanted them now. "Dustclaw?" No reply "Dustclaw, come on..." No reply "Dustclaw?!?!" Finally! An answer! "Yes?" It was short, and the answer felt cold. "Why don't you come back to bed?" She persuaded "We can have some alone time, yeah?" No reply "How about a fly then?" Blaze spread her majestic wings, coated with scales and topped with hooked thorns, one on the end of each wing. "I don't have wings like you." He replied coldly, choking on his words Blaze stepped back, she was slightly offended. "I will carry you then..." Blaze stepped forward. Dustclaw whipped around swiftly. Something was wrong, A bad vibe in the air There was something clenched in between Dustclaw's mouth, A lone knife Blaze didn't run, nor back up, nor hide not even screamed. She laughed. Laughed at his 'playfulness' At least she thought he was being playful. "I don't have wings" He echoed again Thana took him for granted and laughed "I will make you give me what I long for!" Dustclaw finished He leaped in, slicing off the scales, hold Thana's jaw shut. He then bit onto her wing, tearing them off. Blood cascade from the now stumps. Blaze was in terrible agony, slumped on the floor. Dustclaw then knelt down and held up her chin. He then grabbed a knife and shove it in her mouth. He cut off her lips, top then bottom, they slowly dropping to the ground. After he was finish he covered her wing stumps with her fur and propped her up in the corner. Later that night Dustclaw ran away, taking the wings with him. The deputy slept in the leaders den usually, but she had been helping the medicine cat with the injured lately. When the deputy returned to the room she noticed Blaze in the corner. She spent an hour attempting to persuade and lure Blaze out of the corner. "Blaze, come on!" No reply "Blaze! I don't have all day!" No reply "Blaze?" Finally a reply "I will make you give me what I long for!" Blaze whipped around swiftly. The deputy took one look at her face and mouth and screamed louder than you could imagine. Blaze cut off her lips and propped her in the corner. Blaze took the lips and went to the river bank. She found some old fishing line. She then traveled back to camp, but on the way back she saw a beautiful red rose from the twoleg gardens. She bounded to it and picked off a thorn. She then sewed the deputies lips onto her own mouth using the fishing line as thread. The medicine cat bounded up to the leaders den "Oh! There you are Blueclaw!" No reply "Come on Blueclaw! I have herbs to sort" No reply "Blueclaw?!?" "I will make you give me what I long for!"